As is known in the art, one technique used to cool integrated circuits is to form an interface having liquid coolant micro channels therein and soldered the interface to the back surface of a semiconductor structure, such as a Monolithic Microwave Integrated Circuit (MMIC) or a high power semiconductor amplifier device, for example. One method used to form such an interface is to first form the micro channels in the interface and then deposit the solder selectively on the ends of the interface terminating at the sidewalls of the interface forming the micro channels. This selective deposition performed after defining etched features would typically be achieved by sputtering or depositing metal onto the entire surface including into the etched features and then having to remove it or cover it to prevent deposition of the solder material. These typical process steps require complicated lift-off of thick film or etch back of unwanted material. This requires complex thick photolithography steps or hard to control etch steps.